I'm on my way
by AzureEyedWolf
Summary: An idea I had whilst off sick. Short but sweet chapters. Please Read! Contains Maddian (Eventually!) I don't own Wolfblood
1. Merry Christmas Maddy

**Okay so I was ill today so I decided to begin an new story with an idea I had, but the chapters are going to be extremely short. Anyway I hope you like it,**

**LATERS!**

**Rhydian's POV **

I settle down into bed on Christmas Eve, my 3rd without Maddy. So far it's been than the first, when I couldn't stop thinking about her, but I have to keep it together. It's not fair to Mum and Dad if I stay in my room all day, since it's their favourite time of year. Last year Dad had pneumonia, and the doctor told him that he needed meat to build up his strength, and from then on we've eaten meat. I guess they found out what they were missing, but it's still all free range produce, which I cant complain about! It was that Christmas when I started calling them Mum and Dad, because they were really understanding and looked after me, just like the family I'd never had. That doesn't mean I've forgotten Ceri though, I still care for her but she'll never seem like a mother to me. I wake up early in the morning and by the sounds I can hear from downstairs, Mum and Dad are already up. I have a quick wash before going downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen, Mum comes and gives me an enormous hug, talking at lightning speed about how fantastic this Christmas is going to be. She wanders off to check on the turkey and Dad hands me a cup of tea. "She was never this excited about Christmas before you came Rhydian. After the doctor confirmed that we could never have children, she gave up all hope that any of this could happen. You've made our lives so much happier Rhydian, and I hope we've done the same. We will miss you so much when you go off to university in September" He rubs my arm, and walks off after Mum, attempting to calm her. His statement touches me, knowing how much they care about me. I can't imagine how much it must hurt to discover that you can't have children. Suddenly I get an urge, I want to tell them, I want to tell them everything; why I disappear every full moon and why Maddy had to run, but I'm scared that they will freak out. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and I run to answer it. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Shout Tom and Shannon. My happiness obviously registers on my face as we group hug. I grab my coat and calling to Mum, head outside and walk up towards the moors. We do this every year and it's become a tradition, something we look forward to. I lead them to the top of the hill. The hill where we said goodbye to Maddy before she had to go. We each have a card and a fully wrapped gift. Next we place them under a rock, with last year's, and the year before that's Christmas gifts. Finally we stand in silence for a moment, and remember. We remember our best friend; all the good times and the bad. We remember so that we never forget…

**Maddy's POV**

I wake up early on Christmas morning, and walk silently out of the den. I begin to walk through the forest, enjoying the serenity, the peace. I get to a hill and begin to climb until I reach the top. I stand up and allow the rising sun to fill me with warmth, despite the snow that falls around me. I do this every year since we left Stoneybridge. I greet the sun, facing towards my home. Even though it's been 3 and 1/2 years, I still miss my old life. I even miss school. I wish I could go back, but I cannot. Firstly there is Doctor Whitewood. Secondly, my time in the wild has changed me and I'm not sure that I would be able to control my wolf in the human world. Thirdly, there is Rhydian. I love him with _all_ my heart. And that is why I have come to the decision to let him go. I can't give him the life he wants, the life he deserves. Not anymore. If I love him, I _must_ let him go…

**I told you it was short, so I know its not ideal but I wanted to post something so there you are! (and all chapters will probably be this short)**

**WATCH THIS SPACE! **


	2. Who is Ben?

**Yes its short but I hope you like it!  
>LATERS!<br>[I do not own Wolfblood]  
><strong>

**Rhydian's POV**

When I get back from the moors, I put my coat and boots away and then head for the lounge. Mum and Dad are already in there waiting for me, since we haven't opened the gifts yet. I give them a hug after assuring them I'm fine, even though I've obviously been crying and we begin to open the presents.  
>I get the normal type of presents from the relatives; CDs, DVDs, money. Once I've opened all of mine, Mum hands me an envelope and looks at me expectantly. Feeling nervous, I rip open the top and read what's inside.<p>

**Maddy's POV**

I creep over to me Mam and Dad's den, and wake them as silently as I can. "Merry Christmas!" I whisper to them, and we exchange hugs. We may not have presents but at least we have each other. I talk to them for a while, before Mam reminds me of the time. "You'd better get back to your den Mads, everyone will be waking up in about ten minutes."  
>I nod and run back to my den that I share with Ben, 'my soon to be' mate. Even thinking about it makes my eyes fill with tears. A few years ago, I'd dreamt of finding a mate in Rhydian, and for us to live happily ever after. Stupid, I know. But back then I didn't know how cure the world was, and how no matter how hard you try, everything you care about will be taken away. Now all i have to look forward to is living in the woods, sleeping on the floor and eating raw meat. Then now on, I've decided that it's easier not to care at all.<br>It was six months ago, almost to the day when my life changed again, just when I'd got used to living rough. It's wasn't my fault, but there was nothing Mam or any of the other females could say that would make it any better. That's when I was dumped with Ben and I realised I had to let Rhydian go. Not that it would be hard. How could he want me now? I'm a freak…

**Ohhhhhhhh! What is in Rhydian's card, and why does Maddy have a mate?! Find out in the next chapter!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	3. Trust me!

**This one is a bit longer, but not that much. I'm not sure if this chapter has uploaded properly, but I think the other have.  
>LATERS!<br>[I do not own Wolfblood]  
><strong>

**Rhydian's POV**

The gift that my parents have given me is only just setting in. A house in Scotland, for when I go to university. A… flipping… house… I still can't really believe it. At first I told them I couldn't take it, but it apparently it wasn't open to discussion. I las ways knew they owned it, I've been there a couple of times when they needed to redecorate I between renters. But I never thought they would give it to me, I'm not even their son by blood. To the world I'm just a baby who was found in the woods, supposedly abandoned. Turns out my mum - my real mum -had gone hunting with the pack. So for my whole childhood I had no idea about my species. When I moved here I met Maddy who told me everything and my whole life seemed to snap into place. I lie on my bed thinking about all our times together, and how my best friend slowly became something more. At least I asked her out before she left, and that I admitted liking her. I had even dreamt about marrying her, which sounds stupid now. At least I still have Tom and Shan, so I ring them to see if they want to go to Bernie's. Weirdly, both phones go to answer phone, then I remember that it's Christmas Day. They will be with their families and it's where I should be now.  
>Later on when I'm going to bed, mum comes to talk to me.<br>"Rhydian…" she begins slowly, and immediately puts me on edge. She begins to talk about my life here in this home, and I get the feeling that she is leading up to something.  
>"It's a shame that your friend had to move, isn't it?" She says, watching my face intently. Even though I try and stop it, the sadness still registers on my face. I feel it drop.<br>"Oh Rhydian I'm sorry, I know you still miss her." Mum says, sitting next me on the bed. I lean into her as she gives me a hug.  
>"She understood me, she was the only one who never dou…" I say before dissolving into tears and burying my head into her. Mum just sits in silence, whilst I process what I just said, realising that I've probably upset her.<br>"I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean to upset you, don't be leave!" I plead.  
>"It's okay, I understand" she says with no emotion and gets up to go. I know now that I haven't got a choice. I need to tell her what I am or else I'm going to lose the only true mother and father I've ever had.<br>"Me and Maddy had a _connection_ Mum, and if you want to know what it is then you need to trust me." I blurt out in a rush, and my Mum turns to face me.  
>"Of course I trust you Rhydian, you're my son."<br>"Then get Dad and follow me…"

**Maddy's POV**

The pack have gone hunting, and therefore I'm promoted to guard _dog_. Ironic really. Me and Jana were friends before my injury, but know she just seems to see me as a liability. I may have disliked being called tame, but I detest being a nuisance. Everyone seems to think that I'm unable to do anything worth while, but I'm just as fit as the other females, fitter than some. Since I have trouble sleeping, I've taken to going on long walks or runs every night, and on a full moon I race around like a cub. That's one of the advantages of being wild: freedom on full moons. With the exception of the occasional walker or hunter. Jana struggled to control the pack at first, when they nearly set upon a late night walker. They wanted to eat him. But she manages well enough to keep them away from humans, and keeping our secret is all that matters.  
>I hear a snapping twig to my left and I spin round to see what it is, but I'm relived to find that it's just Nat, Ben's aunt and pack healer. She's brought me daily medicine and I slug it down. It tastes just about as foul as normal and even thicker. <em>Ewwwwww…<em>

**What will he do? Find out soon!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	4. The Truth Will Out

**Short but important chapter here, not sure if Rhydian would really do this but I need him to come clean it this chapter!  
>LATERS!<br>[I do not own Wolfblood]  
><strong>

**Rhydian's POV**

I lead my parents to a secluded part of the woods, getting more and more aggravated the whole way.  
>"Why are we here Rhydian? Couldn't we have stayed at home?" Dad calls to me. In reply I shake my head, and turn to face them.<br>"You've got to promise not to leave, not to abandon me!" I shout and they flinch at my words.  
>"Sorry, I'm just scared." I say quietly and Dad pats my arm.<br>"Well what ever it is I'm sure you'll feel better after telling us." He says, encouragingly.  
>I crouch down and transform. I feel the wind in my fur, the smell of the forest, and the gasps from my parents. I raise my head and look them straight in the eyes before turning back to my human form.<br>"Our son is a werewolf! AN ACTUAL WEREWOLF!" Mum shouts in terror before turning to run, and I lose it.  
>"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STILL LOVE ME! But it was all lies. And I'm a wolfblood actually. A wolfblood in the care system. Do you have any idea how hard that is? NO! Because you can't understand me like the Smiths did."<br>Mum turns around slowly and looks at me again.  
>"What do you mean the Smiths understood you? They <em>knew<em>?!" She whispers.  
>"They were like me, that's why me and Maddy were so close. We were both wolfbloods."<br>Dad has just been standing here the whole time, silence and as still as a painting. "It's okay Rhydian. We aren't telling anyone, but can we please go home?"  
>"No!" She shouts quickly - Mum that is - and then continues, "He <em>needs<em> to find Maddy. He needs to find her and bring her home _safe_. **Now!**" I don't wait for another sentence, I transform and begin to run.  
>I won't rest until I find her.<p>

***GASP* WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN RHYDIAN DISCOVERS BEN? FIND OUT TOMORROW!**


	5. You are bound!

**Wrote this last night along with the next chapter, so I hope you grateful! This chapter introduces you to three new characters, which took ages to decide on.  
><strong>**[I do not own wolfblood]  
>LATERS!<br>**

**Maddy's POV**

As soon as Jana gets back from the hunt, I walk up to her and ask if I can have a word. I beg her to reconsider her decision to have me and Ben as mates, even mentioning Rhydian to make her listen, it doesn't work.  
>"You and Ben share a condition and are therefore bounded. It cannot and will not be undone. Besides, I thought you had let Rhydian go, you don't want to ruin his life now do you?" She sneers before walking off to join her new friends, the beta wolves; Raven, Breeze and <em>Willow.<em>  
>They are all beautiful and deadly, just the type of girls you don't want to cross.<br>Raven has jet black hair and porcelain skin. She is an amazing hunter and can hide in the shadows until the crucial moment.  
>Breeze has curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was named Breeze because of her agility; leaping from log to log through the forest, never missing a step. Almost as if she was being carried in the air.<br>_Then there is Willow,_ with long chocolate brown hair, so long that she can sit on it and huge luminous green eyes. They even stand out in the thick foliage around camp when she's hunting. That's another thing; she's better than Raven and Breeze put together, and she also has the most beautiful singing voice in the whole world. I hate them all!

In a temper, I march out of camp and and into the woods on the over side of the valley. I need to clear my head.

**Rhydian's POV**

I'm nearing the pack's camp. I'm surprised by how different it all looks, seeing as I only saw it covered in snow, which hadn't fallen here. I transform back and am just walking up to the clearing when a voice behind me makes me jump.  
>"What do you want, tame?" I turn around to see a girl with long brown hair and the biggest green eyes I've ever seen. She grabs my hand and leads me into the clearing, where I see Jana look up in shock. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me then! I'm led to the pack meeting place by another two girls, one blonde and one with black hair. I don't remember them from when I was last here, so I'm guessing that Jana has been recruiting new members. Speaking of Jana, she walks over and gives me a hug, suggesting that we go for a walk. I agree, desperate to ask her where Maddy is, but I daren't I front of these strange girls.<br>After several miles, I sit down with Jana and she begins to ask questions.  
>"Why are you here? Are you planing on staying?" And when I say yes, but only until September, she starts planning.<br>"You are to share Willow's den and her duties, don't worry, she'll look after you!" Jana blurts out and starts to walk off.  
>"Hang on Jana! What about Maddy, I thought I would share with her and her parents." I ask, confused.<br>"Maddy no longer shares a den with her parents" Jana says, which confuses me more than ever.  
>"Why doesn't she? Has she got her own den now?"<br>"NO! Rhydian, she shares a den with her **MATE**! So stop going on about her, she's moved on and so should you. She's a bad influence anyway, and in danger of being excited as it is, having run off this morning and still not returned to for fill her duties."  
>Maddy has a mate. All of my happiness evaporates into thin air as I stare at Jana in disbelief. I really thought she would wait for me, but I guess not. And I can't exactly walk out of the pack now, it will only end in punishment for Maddy when she returns. Jana demands that I return to camp, and I follow silently behind.<p>

**Okay so please review and let me know what you thought! I'm probably gonna add another chapter tonight, so please review that too!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	6. Willow's Den

**As I said I would, here is another chapter, please enjoy!  
>[I do not own Wolfblood]<br>LATERS!  
><strong>

Even though I feel guilty about denying Maddy's request, and telling Rhydian about Ben, I mustn't dwell on it. It's my duty to find my pack suitable mates and that's what I intent to do. I saw how Willow looked at Rhydian and that she has chosen him as her mate. I just needed to help her on her way, and so I decided that if Rhydian can spend as much time with her as possible, he will eventually fall for her.  
>I drop Rhydian off at Willow's den later on after dinner, and hope that she can do the rest. I know that she will certainly try.<p>

**Willow's POV**

As Jana drops Rhydian off, I know that I must persuade him to stay with me. I know that I don't know anything about him, but he's tall strong and good looking. That's all I need to know anyhow. I sit down beside him and make idle chit chat, slowly moving closer to him and he doesn't back away. Then, just as I'm about to make a move, he falls asleep. So not ideal! Left with no other choice, I undress into my pyjamas (basically by nice underwear) and lie down next to him, placing his hands on my body. I'm freezing now but I know that I must look the part, and so I bear through it, and slowly sleep finds me…

**Rhydian's POV**

When I get back to camp, I'm dropped off at Willow's and told not to move. I sit down on the floor and stare into the distance, only answering her conversation when it's impolite not to. But as she gets closer, her body warmth reminds me of how tired I am, and I eventually fall asleep…  
>I wake up to half of my body freezing, and the other half warm. I open my eyes properly and realise that Willow is in her underwear and I'm holding her.<br>Now I feel stupid. I've just found out that Maddy has a mate and doesn't even know in here, whilst I'm sleeping with some girl I've only just met and groping her in my sleep. Although she is very beautiful, and very warm. Since another hour can't hurt, I struggle up to her and try to warm up a bit. I honestly have no idea how she is sleeping in such 'small' underwear, because I'm wearing several layers and I'm still frozen but I guess she is just used to it.

**Willow's POV**

I wake up to feel Rhydian moving his hands away from my body. Shit. I really thought it was working. I'm about to pretend to wake up, when he snuggles back down to sleep. I peers my body against his trying to conserve heat, and drift off to sleep again…

**Please review and let me know that you like it, otherwise it makes me sad :(**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!1**


	7. The Lake

**Right, first off i know that you are all desperate for some decent Maddian, but trust me it will come eventually. I would NEVER have them end up with anyone but each other. For the sake of the story just be patient!**

**[I do not own Wolfblood]**

**LATERS!**

**Rhydian's POV**

Once I wake up properly after dozing off again, I get up and head outside into the fresh air. Not many people are up, only me and the cooks, who are cutting up yesterday's kill. Speaking of which, what will I eat? Raw meat still makes me gag. I guess I will have to put up with it. Just then, Willow and her friends come out of their dens and greet each other warmly. They remind me of a wild version of the 3K's. They then greet me and Willow pulls me to the side, holding a small package.  
>"I thought you might prefer your meat cooked? I do as well!" She hands me half of her breakfast, and I wolf it down, immediately feeling much better. My mind wanders to Maddy and I wonder where she is. Probably having fun with her new 'mate', like I care! When Willow suggests a run, I don't refuse since they often help to clear my mind.<p>

**Willow's POV**

Me and Rhydian run for miles, out of the forest and into the hills. We climb one of them and lie at the top, panting heavily.  
>"Ahhh! It's been ages since I've had a proper run." I declare to no one in particular.<br>"Really? But you life in the wild, why wouldn't you be able to run?" Rhydian replies, having caught his breath.  
>"Raven and Breeze can never keep up, and Jana doesn't allow us to leave the forest alone. Whereas you give me a run for my money!" I reply, giggling. I leap up and hold put my hand to Rhydian, who takes it and dusts himself off.<br>"Come on. We'd better get back before we are noticed as missing." I say, and Rhydian gives me a cheeky grin.  
>"Race you!" And he takes off down the hill and I follow in hot pursuit. We re-enter the woods but must take a wrong turning and end up at the lake where we bath. In fact, Raven and Breeze are just arriving for their 'bath'. They look so different I often forget that they are sisters, well half-sisters. Same mother, different fathers. They beckon us over, asking us to join them. I look at Rhydian, and ask if he wants to bathe. He doesn't really seem to, but I know just what to say.<br>"Well I'm going to, I'm soooo sweaty after that run, aren't you?" It's works too. In no time I've stripped off into my underwear and I slide into the freezing water.

**Rhydian's POV**

I take off my shirt and take a deep breath.  
>"Come on Rhydian, We haven't got all day!" Breeze shouts beckoning me. Willow swims over and grabs my ankle.<br>"If you don't come in, I'm pulling you in!" She says, and with that gives my leg a strong tug. Next thing I know I'm in the icy cold water being splashed by all three girls.  
>Over the next hour, I swim a bit and talk to the others, until they begin a huge splashing war and I sit on a ledge at the side. Willow is a beautiful swimmer, I have to say. When I first think that, I feel a twinge of guilty about Maddy. But she has moved on which is what I should be doing. Why else would she have a mate?<p>

**Willow's POV**

After our water fight, Raven and Breeze go back to camp, promising to cover for me and Rhydian. I go and sit beside him.  
>"Penny for your thoughts?" I say quietly, looking at his frowning face.<br>"I was just thinking about the future, my foster family. And that I have to go to university in September, and at first I was desperate to go. But know I'm not so sure. Now that I'm here, I can enjoy living wild, rather than living in fear of Alric all the time. Do you know your family?" He asks. I decide that I might as well tell him, if we are going to be mates like Jana wants.  
>"My parents abandoned me when I was 7 years old. They just left me in the woods one day and I didn't have enough of my wolf senses to track them down. From then on I've moved from pack to pack until I met Raven and Breeze; they're sisters you know. The pack they were in disbanded last year when the Alpha died with no heir. We joined this pack, and here I am." I lean into Rhydian's shoulder. And not to seduce him for once, I just want a friend. He puts his arm round me and tells me about his life, which sounds as bad as mine. But he misses out the last 4 years, which confuses me but I don't push him. I just listen.<br>"Well we had better get back." I say reluctantly, pulling on my clothes and throwing Rhydian his shirt.  
>"Thank you for listening, just now I mean. It was nice, we should do it again sometime." He stutters put as we head for home. I can't help but blush.<br>After dinner, I tell Rhydian I'm going to see the girls, and i run over to their den and fill them in.  
>"Did you kiss him?" Breeze asks with excited eyes.<br>"No, we just talked and I didn't what to push him." I reply, not looking either of them in the eye.  
>"You just talked?" Says Raven in disbelief before continuing,<br>"You don't normally care about 'talking'. You can seduce any boy you want. If you ask me, you're losing it."  
>"Yeah well i didn't ask you did I? I'm not losing my touch, I don't care about him, only his looks. He's an ideal mate!" I stutter out before getting up to go.<br>"I should be going, it's getting late. Good night!" I say before heading back the den. I go into the den to see Rhydian sitting against the wall, with his eyes closed, so I sit beside him and cautiously take his hand. His eyes open and he smiles. We sit in silence until I lie down to sleep, and Rhydian follows, lying beside me.

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'm hoping to add another chapter later. Have any of you guessed why Maddy has to be with Ben?!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!1**


	8. What are you doing!

**I've managed to update again today, and I'm feeling soooooo generous that I might even add another!**

**[I do not own Wolfblood]**

**LATERS!**

**Maddy's POV**

I come back to camp after 2 days in the forest, and I smell a familiar scent. It's Rhydian, I'm sure of it. But where is he? I run from den to den until I come to Willow's den. All my worst fears come true as I walk in and see the sleeping next to each other on the floor, and worst still, Rhydian's arm around her waste.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RHYDIAN?!" I suddenly shout, not being able to control myself any longer. They both jump up, Willow snarling, Rhydian in shock.<br>"Well? Why are you sleeping in here with that, that bitch?!" I shout.  
>Rhydian grabs me arm and drags me away from camp.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" He shouts at me.  
>"I could ask you the same thing!"<br>"I came here to find you, like I always said I would. But you had stormed off so I was put in Willow's den. Apparently yours is full anyway!"  
>This throws me.<br>"You know about Ben?" I ask quietly, not wanting to hear the reply.  
>"Oh is that his name? Well I hope you are very happy together. You've clearly moved on, and so that's what I'm going to do." With that, he marches off into the forest and I'm left alone, crying into my knees.<br>I slowly. Drag myself back to the den, where Ben is waiting. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I smile and pretend that nothing is wrong. Although me and Ben where forced together, I could have done a lot worse. He has dark hair and sea foam eyes. You wouldn't know that there was anything wrong with him. He was injured two years ago, when his mum was attacked by ferals. He was trying to protect her but she died all the same. The only person he has left is his aunt Nat.

**Rhydian's POV**

I can't believe Maddy sometimes! Me and Willow were sleeping peacefully and then she marches in and starts screaming at us. I have to apologise to Willow. I walk in and see her crying. Taking her hand, I pull her out of the house and down towards the river that runs down the middle of the valley. Once there, I hug her until she stops crying, and I ask her what's wrong.  
>"I don't know! Normally nothing upsets me but now I'm in tears just because Maddy called me a bitch. I don't understand, I'm not usually like this!" She blurts out. Suddenly before I can stop myself, I kiss her. It just feels so right and I think she feels the same way. I wish I could just freeze that moment in time. Willow eventually pulls away, but is smiling.<br>"Willow, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask sheepishly…

**Willow's POV**

"Of course I will!" I reply pulling him in for another kiss that lasts and lasts. Before I know it I'm pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off, whilst he does the same with mine. I don't really need to go into detail about what happens next. It's just results is cuddled up together on the river back.

**Jana's POV**

I stand in the shadows watching Rhydian and Willow unclothe each other, before I turn away, giving the privacy.  
>Once I'm back at the den, I begin to plan the New Year celebrations. Although all us wild Wolfbloods refuse to celebrate any human traditions, new year is different. This year is going to be the best so far.<br>After speaking to the few elders who play instruments, I have come up with with idea of a dance. We will go to a hill outside the village and have music before watching the fireworks. It's all planned, and just in time, since New Year's Eve is tomorrow. I would have planned this earlier but I've been so busy with Rhydian's return. I will tell everyone tomorrow morning I decide, before going to sleep.

**As I said, there might be another chapter later, but I dunno!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	9. You didn't know?

**So although Willow seems to be completely smitten with Rhydian, is she having second thoughts? Does she care for another?**

**[I do not own Wolfblood]**

**LATERS!11**

**Maddy's POV**

Me and Rhydian spend the next day apart, except for the morning 'announcements' than Jana has enforced since becoming alpha. Although they are a good idea, I don't like them because they remind me of school, and my old life. Now all of that is gone, last night I threw away the only remainder of that. Rhydian. Had I only been a bit calmer then I could have got him back. But when they did not return from the river, I realised that there was nothing I could do. They will have mated for sure.  
>Jana has just informed us all about her New Year Celebration she has hot planned for this year, and that all wolfs over the age of 14 - who have started transforming - must bring a date. Well I will be going with Ben then. I have no choice it the matter. And sure enough at the end of the meeting he comes up to me and asks me, I accept of course. He then runs off to tidy the den whilst I and all the other young females are summons by Jana to a new den that leads off her own. Inside there is a whole selection of dresses, which we are told have been bought for is and we must wear them. Great. Each one of is is then called in turn where we must declare who we are going with and try on our is getting even worse by the second. We stand in line and the first to be chosen is Breeze; who announces that she has been asked by Lee and that she has accepted. She then enters the changing room, gasps and then steps out looking stunning in a floor length white gown with flowing sleeves and skirt with a cut all the way up to her waste.<br>Next is Menir, who is going with Aran and has a violet dress with long sleeves. Simple and it suits her well.  
>After her, it's Raven who is going with Blaze, and has a loose fitting black gown with strips of red, orange and yellow.<br>Finally the moment I'm dreading arrives and I am called.  
>"I'm going with Ben" I say in a mono-tonal voice and walk into the changing room and see a plain blue dress hanging up. I put it on and step outside. Most of the girls smile at me, but Breeze calls to me: "Is that IT?" I stomp back inside and take in off before returning to my place outside. I suddenly realise that Willow is the only girls who hasn't been picked. I try to leave but Jana grabs me, insisting I cannot go until Willow has tried hers on. I glare at her, and wait for it to all be over.<br>"This may surprise some of you, but I have been asked by Rhydian Morris!" She giggles stupidly, then disappearing and stepping in put in a tight green dress and thick brown belt. I hear all the females sigh, all wishing they could look so effortlessly beautiful. Even I am one of them.  
>I run outside, promptly bumping into the last person I want to see right now; Rhydian.<br>"Ow! Watch where your going Mads… Maddy!" He corrects himself, before continuing, "I suppose your going with Ben?"  
>"Yes. I suppose your going with Willow?" I reply, matching his tone.<br>Willow comes out and she and Rhydian begin to snog, before they walk away. With that I stomp back to the den and tell Ben all about my humiliating morning. He listens dutifully but when I'm done, he just hands a top and asks if I can clean it.  
>I walk over to the lake to clean his stupid top, but Rhydian and Willow are already in there, butt naked and going at it like wild animals, but then I suppose we are wild animals! Even hating Willow as much as I do isn't enough for me to be free of my feelings, and I sit by the river, crying into my knees. If only Rhydian was here, he'd know how to make me feel better. Then I remember that he's the one in the lake having sex with a girl I despise whilst I'm stuck with an idiot like Ben. Sometimes I really hate my life.<p>

**Willows POV**

I spent my day with Rhydian by the lake, before we part in order to get ready for tonight's celebrations. I fetch my stuff and take it to Raven and Breeze's den. There have just got back from an afternoon walk and need to wash, so I am left alone to change before they get back.  
>I've just put my belt on when I smell someone standing outside.<br>"I know you're there Ben." I call outside, and he peers around the corner to check that I am alone before coming in.  
>"What do you want, Ben?" I ask, trying to sound bored but inside my stomach had flipped over.<br>"I just wanted to apologise. I heard that Maddy was rude to you and that it was unprovoked. I'm sorry."  
>"Well it's not exactly unprovoked is it Ben, I mean when you think about it."<br>"Think about what?" He asks, sounding confused.  
>"Well I am dating Maddy's ex. She bound to be a bit upset."<br>"Maddy was with Rhydian?" He says in shock, sounding so vulnerable that it breaks my heart.  
>"You didn't know… did you?" I say softly and turn to face him for the first time in a long while.<br>"Of course I didn't know, nobody told me!" He shouts, exasperated. I step towards him, inhaling his strong scent deeply. I can't help it.  
>"Don't worry, you and Maddy will be fine, it's just a blip." I pat his arm and want to help more, but I don't know how so I turn away. I hear him leave quietly whilst silent tears escape from my eyes.<br>Just then, the girls appear back from their bathe, chattering nine to the dozen. I force a smile and stand up to join them.

**Does Willow have a history with Ben? What will she do? Find out in the next chapter!**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	10. I love you

**The New Years celebrations have arrived, but is Willow as nice as before? And will Rhydian learn the truth about Maddy Smith?**

**Rhydian's POV**

Willow arrives at the celebrations in a tight green dress and belt. Well I wasn't expecting that, it reminds me too much of the Ks. Behind her, a small brunette creeps in, trying not to be seen. Maddy did always hate wearing dresses, despite the fact that she looks really pretty. I realise that I'm staring and jump up to greet Willow. We walk over to the blanket a chose, as it sits right on top of the hill, but is still near to the forest.  
>"So what was the human world like?" She asks me, smiling sweetly.<br>"Well, where to begin!" I reply, laughing. I tell her about my life, all of it not excluding the last four years like I did before. Willow looks shocked when I tell her about me and Maddy, but she doesn't get upset, she laughs. That confuses me, and I look around awkwardly and notice that Maddy is sitting alone, and listening in by the looks of it. Willow's laughing finally ceases and I ask what what was so funny.  
>"Well the thing is, I mean your totally gonna laugh. But I used to date Ben and Maddy used to date you and now it's like we've switched! Isn't that funny?"<br>For a moment I don't really know what to say, I'm literally speechless.  
>"Why did you break up?" Is all I can think to say.<br>"He got injured in a fight where his mum like totally died and stuff. Then he dumped me. A few weeks later Maddy got hurt whilst we were hunting a stag. That's when they got together. But now you've got me, and let's face it I'm so much better than her at well, everything!" Now I'm even more confused and slightly angry. Why did Maddy only get with him after getting hurt hunting. I mean she obviously fine now, there isn't a scratch on her.  
>"I'm going to get a drink." I say, getting up. I do need a drink, but I also need to clear my head.<br>I step into the forest and hear shouting, so I hide behind some bushes.  
>"You're supposed to come with me Ben, I can't be there on my own!" That's Maddy's voice, and I can just about make out her face. The other person is obscured from my view by a tree. I'd move but I can't risk being seen.<br>"Well I don't see why. Face it Maddy, we don't love each other. I will never love you and I hate us being together. So why don't we just pretend that we aren't unless we have to. You clearly love that other bloke anyway."  
>"But Jana says we must have a date or else we can't stay."<br>"We you'll have to go back to the den then, won't you? It needs cleaning anyway." And with that, Ben leaves. He must be her mate. Maddy dissolves into tears in the middle of the clearing and I can't stay hidden for any longer.  
>"You dumped me for that pig?!" I shout bursting out from my hiding place.<br>"Don't talk to me Rhydian, we don't need to talk about this now." She says getting up to leave.  
>"I think we do. I turned up to find you and you've got a mate. Just give me a reason Maddy, why don't you want me?"<br>"You should get back to Willow."  
>"I don't care about her right now, she's acting like a K. And don't change the subject. Why don't you want me?" I say, trying to remain calm.<br>"I do want you Rhydian."  
>"Then why are you off with someone like Ben. Why am I not good enough for you?"<p>

**Maddy's POV**

All these questions, he won't leave it. He won't accept that we are over. That I let him go, I _had_ to let him go. But then in lose it. I tell him everything. He knows now.

**Rhydian's POV**

**"SHUT UP RHYDIAN!" **Maddy shouts at me. She looks me straight in the eyes, with tears pouring down her face.  
>"I <em>had<em> to let you go! I can't give you the you life want, the life you deserve. You want cubs, you've always wanted a proper family. And I can't give you that! What ever happened to me in my accident, I can never have cubs! I gave you a better life!"  
>I stare at her in disbelief. I just want to hold her. So that what I do.<br>"What are you doing? Why don't you hate me?" She asks in confusion.  
>"For all the amount I love you, you aren't half stupid sometimes Maddy. I could never hate you, especially for something that wasn't your fault."<br>She looks up to face, with tear stains all over her face. "Do you truly not hate me?" She asks timidly, looking afraid. I answer the only way I know how.

**Maddy's POV**

He leans down and kisses me, and the world stops moving and everything seems insignificant in comparison. I don't care about Ben or Willow anymore, nothing will make me lose Rhydian again, as long as he feels the same…

**_Epilogue_**

**_Maddy and Rhydian left that night for Stoneybridge where there were Maddy tearful reunions.  
>After moving to Scotlandim September, Maddy set up her own photography business which is still going strong. On Maddy's 24th birthday Rhydian proposed and they were soon married. Maddy also recovered from her injures and they had a surprise baby girl.<em>**


End file.
